My Lord
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: We can not watch the one we love take another'


**_My Lord_**

_'We can not watch the one we love take another'_

**********************************************************************************

No one realized just how much _pain_ she felt everyday. She watched them with the ones that they _loved_ and she felt her heart _tighten_ everyday she saw someone in _love._ She wanted the _love _that others felt _deep_ within them, but the only man she could ever love was her _Lord Sesshomaru_ and he was _promised_ to _another._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

She was _beautifu_l. Her long _silken_ blonde hair._ Dark_ and _deep_ blue eyes that _outshone_ the waters of the_ bluest_ sea's. Her thin body moved just like the_ rich_ silk she wore. She has the_ beauty_ I could _never _hold eve in my wildest _dreams_. Her name was _Luna_.

_Moon_

How fitting to a demon with a blue _moon _on his forehead. You are two of a pair.

As you stand in the_ crowed_ room only meant for demons and take_ her_ hand, I stand on the rocky _edge_ of a _cliff watching_ the sea water_ crash_ against the rocks. The _sound _of the waves make me _relaxe,_ but my heart _still aches_ for _you._

A loud _cheer_ is heard from behind me. Happy _wishes_ from the ones that _wish _for this _mating_ to happen.I let my head _fall _from the high position that I have been taught over the years to _hold_. My tears _run_ down my face and _soak _the ground. My foot goes to the _edge_ of the cliff, _teasing_ as if I _wish_ to go _over_.

"Rin," I turn and see _silver _hair and _amber_ eyes for a second I think its _you _to come rescue _me_, but it is not you. It's Inuyasha your bastered half-brother.

"Yes," my voice is so full of sadness and longing fpr him.

"Come inside their about to eat and have the dance," I look out over the sea and see the moon _shimmering _over the _rippling_ water.

"Okay," I say and turn to go with him.

Once inside they have the _first_ dance as _mate's._ His long _silver_ hair _flowing_ around him _like_water. Her blonde hair _matches_ his silver in the _dance_. Then they eat.

_Tradition _says the mates must_ feed_ each other a bit of their _food_ and a _sip_ of their _sake_ drinks. I have to look away as they do this.

I _pick_ at my food not eating but a _few _bites.

Much to my _relief _the night _ends _for me when the moon _starts_ to _fall_ from the _sky_. Inuyasha and Kagome _walk_ me back to my room and _bid _me _good night_. Kagome hugs me and _whisperers_ in my ear,

"Don't worry _everything_ will be _alright_," she kisses my check and they go away.

For _hours _I _sit _on my bed watching the moon _fall_ and the _sound_ of the party going on in another part of the palace. I feel my heart _brake_. The _only_ one _I _could ever love _belongs _to another and I can do _nothing_ to _ease_ this _ache _in my _heart_ and _body_. My hands _tremble_ in my lap as my eyes _over run_with tears. I sit there letting the tears fall intill I _can cry no more_.

The door_ slides_ open and _light_ footsteps come in, _shutting _the door behind him. The bed _dips_ with his _weight_.

"Rin," his voice is like _air _to _lungs_ that _need_ it.

"My Lord," I _whisper_.

"You'll be _leaving _with Inuyasha and Kagome this afternoon."

"Yes My Lord," his weight_ leaves_ the bed and my door opens and _close_ one last time. I _knew_ this would be _coming_.

Luna did not like _humans_ and for some reason _me_ more than others.

I _fish _a vial of a _liquid _poison from _under_ my bed. The clear liquid could_ easily_ be_ passed_ as water. I_ wrap_ my finger _around _the cork_ stopper_ and _pry it open_. An acidic smell _fills _my nose.

I _throw _my head_ back_ and_ let_ the poison_ flow_ into my mouth and I _swallow_ every_ last_ drop. The glass vial _falls_ from my hand as the poison works its way _through_ my _veins_.

I_ fall back_ and _lay on_ my bed, my face still _looking_ out into the _early _morning. I _watch _as the moon _disappears _and the sun_ takes its place_.

_I smile one last time._

My thought_ clouded_ and _fading_ fast. I think about the _letter_ on my dresser. It explains it all. My _love_ for My Lord. My_ broken_ heart. How the _palace_ is my home. Its all there, _everything_ they_ need_ to _know_ about _why_.

I _drift _away. My _last _thoughts are of My Lord Sesshomaru. How as a _child_ he would _deal _with my questions about _everything_. How sometimes _deep_ at _night_ when I could not _sleep_ he would _allow _me to_ lay_ on his white dog fur boa _with _him. How he would _throw_stones at Jaken for _being _a stupid toad.

I feel _gentle_ hands on my body. I _open_ my eyes and _catch_ his amber eyes looking into mine _own _chocolate ones.

"My Lord."

"Rin," and I am _gone _from the _world_ of the _living_ and into the _realm_ of the _dead._

**********************************************************************************

**Discalmer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**I got a sudden Idea for this and had to type it! Hope you like it!!!**

**Pleasre read and review!!!!!!!**

**Later!**


End file.
